


How You Fell

by CAWS5749



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: The story of how you and Natasha Romanoff fell for each other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 25





	How You Fell

You and the rest of the Avengers were attending the wedding of a big donor for SHIELD. You all sat at one table, off to the side. You had been forced to come by Fury. The dancing was going on currently. Steve had taken Sharon towards the floor, and they were currently swaying to the song, clearly infatuated with each other. Pepper couldn’t come, and so Tony was talking shop with Bruce. You were talking to Natasha, but you were bored. Not because of her, but because you always danced at weddings. You loved it. 

“Natasha,” you interrupted whatever she was saying. 

“Hmm?”

“I want to go dance.” 

“Go dance, then,” she chuckled, her leg brushing against yours as she moved a little bit to make it easier for you to stand up and make your way towards the dance floor. You shook your head.

“No, I want you to come dance with me,” you continued. She tilted her head.

“Y/N, you know I don’t dance.” 

“Please,” you murmured, your E/C eyes burning holes into her emerald ones. Nat sighed, and shook her head, amused. She had a crush on you, and you had one on her, and that meant she could never say no to you. You were light amongst her darkness. 

“Okay,” Nat nearly whispered, lost in your eyes. You grinned, and stood, offering her your hand. She took it and you nearly dragged her towards the dance floor. When you got there, a slow song started. 

“Do you want to go back since it’s a slow song?” You asked. 

“Whatever you want to do,” she answered, her body pressed right up behind yours. The closeness was needed due to the loud music playing everywhere. 

Ever the one for breaking stereotypes and heterosexual norms, you pulled her onto the dance floor. Her face showed hesitation as she placed her hands on your waist while you placed yours on her shoulders. 

Unfortunately, some of the wedding-goers weren’t so supportive of what you and Natasha were doing, and you could hear them talking. You blushed and moved closer to Nat, hiding your face in her neck. At your discomfort, Natasha grew less afraid, going to do whatever she could to protect you and make you more comfortable. 

“It’s okay, it’s just us,” she murmured, her arms wrapping more snug around your waist and pulling you even closer. You pulled your head back to look at her. It looked like she had eyes for only you. Your gaze flickered down to her lips, without meaning to. 

A half a beat passed, and then both of you were leaning in, without either of you knowing quite how. Your lips connected with hers, and you tried to bring yourself even closer to her. One of your hands found its way to the back of Nat’s neck, while the other moved to get tangled in her hair. 

You pulled away, slightly out of breath and cheeks flushed. The two of you stared into each other’s eyes, before your gaze was torn away at the sound of Tony cheering from a distance. Steve and Sharon had seen too, and were sending smiles your way. 

“I’ve wanted that for a while,” Nat admitted, bringing your attention back to her. 

“Me too,” you replied, leaning in to peck her lips. She smiled into the kiss and you felt your heart soar. 

Needless to say, you danced (and kissed) the night away, not caring who was watching.


End file.
